Typically, depth sensing of an object is not very accurate and also has many drawbacks. For example, infrared cameras and IR sources attempt to estimate depth. However, these systems suffer from high power requirements and various other weaknesses, such as poor signal-to-noise ratios.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.